El resurgir de Castle y Beckett
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Historia situada después del final de temporada. Castle ha estado secuestrado y ha vuelto a casa. Aparentemente está bien, Kate está bien pero ¿es eso verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Es curioso como la vida de una persona puede cambiar en un solo segundo. Richard Castle y Kate Beckett tenían una vida maravillosa, una relación fuerte y un futuro brillante hasta que un antiguo enemigo, en un todo terreno negro, se cruzó en su camino hacia felicidad y todo fue diferente para ellos.

Después del sock que le supuso a Kate ver a el coche de Castle ardiendo, después de toda la investigación y el secuestro del escritor de novelas de misterio más famoso de Nueva York, la calma parecía haber vuelto a sus vidas.

Habían pasado un par de semanas complicadas con Rick en el hospital recuperándose de las secuelas físicas y le habían propuesto ver a un psiquiatra para superar las psicológicas pero él insistía en que no era necesario. Lo único que necesitaba era tener a Kate entre sus brazos y a su madre y su hija cerca, para estar bien.

Se habían casado en cuanto él salió del hospital en una boda íntima, y ahora estaban disfrutando de un fin de semana tranquilos en los Hamptons antes de partir hacía su luna de miel.

Kate estaba acostada en una tumbona junto a la piscina con la cabeza de Castle sobre su pecho. Sus respiraciones aún jadeantes, sus corazones aún latiendo desbocados en ambos pechos.

Ha sido brutal- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Y qué lo digas cielo, cada día se nos da mejor- contestó mientras acariciaba el costado del cuerpo de su esposa.

No me extraña, hemos tenido mucha práctica estos días...Castle...- le llamó.

Mmmmm- respondió comenzando a depositar suaves besos en el cuello de Kate.

Te estás activando de nuevo, puedo notarlo...

mmmm.

Está bien...tú lo has querido- y si más palabras le separó con fuerza de su cuello y le obligó a besar sus labios.

En el mismo instante en que sus lenguas se encontraron se reconocieron y comenzaron ese baile lento, sensual y sexy que era el preludio de lo que vendría después.

Castle se levantó y le tendió la mano para que ella también lo hiciera mirándola con lujuria en sus ojos, Kate le respondió con la misma mirada y entonces él se sentó en la tumbona y ella a horcajadas encima.

Después de todo lo acaecido durante el secuestro, sus relaciones íntimas habían cambiado, a él no le gustaba estar encima, sentía que la estaba sometiendo y eso le evocaba malos recuerdos. Ella aceptaba los cambios y simplemente se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba cuando Castle la tocaba, solo él había conseguido hacerla estremecer de esa manera. Solo él y le había echado tanto de menos el tiempo que estuvo retenido, había pasado tanto miedo que ahora, a veces pensaba que de manera un tanto egoísta, solo quería sentirle en todas partes.

Y en este momento él la estaba volviendo a hacer llegar al cielo. Sus manos se movían por todo su cuerpo mientras sus labios no dejaban de besarla. Parecía que no quería separarse pero ella necesitaba más así que, con algo de violencia, apartó su boca de la su marido y comenzó a descender lamiendo sensualmente sus marcados pectorales.

De la garganta de Castle salió un gemido que no pudo reprimir, ella era única cuando hacía eso. Había estado con muchas mujeres en su vida pero ninguna le hacía sentir como ella.

Me vuelves loco Kate...- dijo.

¿En serio Rick? ¿Te encanta cuando hago esto?- y sin decirle nada más se levantó un poco para luego descender haciendo que él entrara en ella casi de golpe.

!KKKAATTTEE!- gritó loco por el éxtasis, esta vez no habían necesitado apenas preliminares.

Durante mucho rato permanecieron así, sintiéndose el uno al otro, piel con piel rozando en lo más íntimo de sus cuerpos, sin nada que impidiera el contacto directo, mirándose a los ojos de una forma tan intensa que casi podían llegar a leer el alma del otro y sabiendo que cada segundo que pasaban juntos hacía que las cicatrices de sus almas sanaran lentamente.

Alcanzaron el clímax como siempre en perfecta sincronía y en esta ocasión fue Kate quién se dejó caer agotada sobre el pecho de Castle. Él la abrazó contra sí con tanta fuerza que parecía que quisiera fundirse con ella.

-Tonto el último en llegar a la playa- le dijo ella al oído-

-¿Vamos a hacerlo en el mar?- preguntó corriendo tras ella pero ya solo escuchó su risa lejana.

Así había sido desde que llegaron el viernes a media tarde. No había quedado un rincón en aquella enorme casa donde no hubieran dado rienda suelta a su pasión.

Después de la experiencia en el mar, los dos se dejaron caer sobre los sillones de la entrada completamente agotados, sus manos siempre entrelazadas, sin perder el contacto físico ni un segundo.

Creo que deberíamos pensar en dormir un poco- sentenció Kate.

No quiero dormir...- protestó como el niño malcriado que a veces era- Quiero tenerte en mis brazos toda la noche.

Podemos dormir abrazados...

¿Una vez más?- inquirió con esa sonrisa sexy que hacía que a ella se le derritiera absolutamente todo.

Una y dormimos...ven aquí...-le llamó y él obedeció tumbándose junto a ella en el sofá- Te quiero mucho marido...!aun me cuesta creer que lo hayamos hecho! !Por fin Richard Castle es MI marido!- gritó eufórica.

Y tú eres Mi mujer- contestó sonando más duro de lo que quería- Solo mía...

Solo tuya mi amor...solo tuya- murmuró hasta que sus labios se encontraron otra vez- Nunca ningún hombre que no seas tú volverá a tocarme jamás te lo prometo Rick.

Los besos iban subiendo en intensidad y tan absortos estaban el uno en el otro que no escucharon los pasos que se acercaron hasta que una voz les trajo de golpe a la realidad.

!PAPÁ!- el gritó de Alexis resonó por toda la casa junto con las risas de sus acompañantes.

Alexis ¿qué hacéis aquí?- miró incrédulo hacia donde su hija, acompañada de Martha, Espósito, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny y Sarah Grace les miraban.

¿No has visto el móvil? Te mandé un mensaje...

¿Y qué es lo que decía?- preguntó una avergonzada Kate sentándose justo delante de su marido para evitar que sus amigos y familia vieran más de la cuenta.

Pues que veníamos con los chicos a pasar unos días...- informó Martha sonriendo al ver el azoramiento de su hijo y nuera.

Pues no me llegó...

O no lo viste, parecías...ocupado- picó Espósito con una sonrisa.

¿Os lo pasáis bien en la pre-luna de miel eh amiga?- inquirió Lanie esta vez.

!Somos recién casados!- se defendieron hablando a la vez.

¿Qué tal si os vestís y cenamos fuera?- preguntó Ryan- No queríamos molestar.

Ryan tiene razón, Richard nos invitará a cenar- sentenció sin más Martha.

No tardamos- dijo Kate.

Se fueron a su habitación para darse una ducha.

Menudo corte- dijo Kate riendo sin parar.

Pues sí que tenía un mensaje- anunció el enseñándole el Iphone- Es la primera vez en mi vida que mi hija y mi madre me pillan de esta forma- soltó con una carcajada señalando sus abultados pantalones de algodón- Y dudo que se quite con una ducha fría...

Lo hará si no las damos juntos- aclaró y se metieron juntos en el baño y sí, tardaron más de la cuenta.

Para cuando bajaron al salón de nuevo sus amigos estaba cómodamente sentados frente a unas pizzas y unas cervezas.

¿No os iba a invitar a cenar fuera?

Y nos has invitado, he pedido pizza y he cogido dinero de tu cartera, tardabais, se hacía tarde y teníamos hambre- explicó la joven a su padre.

Durante el rato que duró la cena la conversación giró en torno a lo bonita que había sido la boda, a lo preciosa y grande que estaba la niña de los Ryan y a lo mucho que deseaban los chicos estabas pequeñas vacaciones después de lo traumático que había sido para todos el caso de Castle.

Ohhhh miren que preciosidad de ojos azules tiene Sarah- dijo Alexis sosteniendo a la niña en sus brazos.

Se parece mucho a Jenny pero esos ojos son de Ryan- concluyó Martha.

Papá, Kate...quiero una.

!Ni lo sueñes!- sentenció- Antes tienes que terminar tus estudios Alexis- repuso en su mejor tono de padre.

!Una hija no!- exclamó- !Una hermanita!

Mucho me temo que aún no estamos en ese momento Alexis- explicó Kate- Queremos disfrutar del matrimonio antes ¿verdad Castle?- él asintió llevándose la mano de ella que tenía entre las suyas a los labios para besarla.

Pues se os va a pasar el arroz...

!Gracias madre!

Jenny se llevó la niña para acostarla y los demás siguieron hablando un rato. Lanie se había dado cuenta que, desde que les pillaron retozando en el sofá, hasta ese preciso momento Castle y Beckett no habían dejado de tocarse en ningún momento, incluso comieron sosteniendo la pizza con una mano mientras entrelazaban la otra y ahora estaban sentados compartiendo un mismo sillón, demasiado pequeño para los dos.

Mientras los miraba recordó algunas cosas. Después de que se resolviera todo el caso de Castle, de que él saliera del hospital y reorganizaran la boda, Kate no se había vuelto a reincorporar a su trabajo y Castle tampoco había vuelto al suyo, ni reuniones con la editorial, ni firmas de libros en otras ciudades, ni visitas a los chicos en la comisaría. Nada. Hacía más de tres meses que todo aquello había pasado y si la llamaban a jurar, ella diría que esos dos no se habían separado en todo este tiempo.

Los miró una última vez y pensó que quizás no estaban tan bien como intentaban aparentar.

Kate, ¿me acompañas a la terraza un rato?- le preguntó y al ver que los dos se levantaban continúo- Tú sola por favor, tengo que hablar contigo de algo...ya sabes Castle, cosas de mujeres ¿no te importará que te la robe un momentito?- pero le importaba, el escritor miró a su mujer y Lanie juraría que había visto miedo en su rostro.

No tardo cariño, ¿porqué no te acercas allí y hablas un rato con tu madre?- como un cachorrito bien adiestrado se levantó, besó a Kate en los labios y se fue a sentar junto a Martha que estaba contando sus batallitas a Ryan y Espo.

En cuanto llegaron a la terraza Kate se colocó de manera que pudiera verle desde fuera.

¿Qué te pasa Lanie?

No, ¿qué os pasa a vosotros dos?

¿Castle y yo? - preguntó algo perdida- Nada...estamos mejor que nunca.

Yo creo que no...¿os parece normal que no os soltéis de las manos ni para comer?- Kate no supo que responder a eso mientra se movía inquieta- A mí puedes contármelo...Castle no está bien ¿verdad? He visto su mirada de miedo cuando te ibas...y juraría que tú tampoco llevas bien lo de dejarle atrás, estás hablando conmigo y no paras de mirar hacía dentro.

Vi arder el coche del hombre con el que iba a casarme el mismo día de mi boda Lanie y después le tuvieron secuestrado !dos meses! Hubo días en los que pensé que me moriría de la pena...¿No te parece normal que ahora no quiera separarme de él para nada? No veo dónde está el problema...deberías alegrarte por nosotros- inquirió empezando a enfadarse.

Y me alegro, muchísimo de que él haya vuelto y estéis casados y felices, sé lo que Castle ha supuesto para ti y sé lo que sufriste aquellos días, pero no me parece nada normal que no hayas vuelto al trabajo por ejemplo.

No necesito trabajar...resulta que mi marido es millonario-

!No te pongas irónica conmigo Kate!- le espetó- Estás a la defensiva y solo quiero ayudaros, necesitáis un profesional.

Solo necesitamos estar juntos, irnos de luna de miel sin que nadie no esté mirando y disfrutar el uno del otro...

Me parece a mí que habéis estado disfrutando mucho estos meses...pero ¿habéis hablado de lo que pasó cuando...- las palabras de Lanie se vieron interrumpidas porque Kate salió corriendo de vuelta al interior de la casa.

!Kate!- le chilló.

Castle me necesita- dijo a modo de explicación y llegando hasta donde él estaba como en trance en un minuto- Cariño...estoy aquí- dijo acariciándole suavemente, mirándole a los ojos intentando que él procesara su contacto y se tranquilizara- Mírame, siénteme- le susurró acercándose a besarle lentamente.

Kate...

Sí ya está ya pasó...-le dijo cariñosamente- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Dónde está Martha?- preguntó enfadada a Espósito y Ryan.

Estábamos hablando, ya sabes nos contaba cosas de su época en el teatro y ella solo fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y Castle se quedó como ido...- explicó preocupado Kevin.

Katherine, ¿qué pasa?

Te fuiste ….-le reprochó.

Solo un segundo y estaba con los chicos, Richard hijo, todo está bien...estoy aquí, solo fui a por agua cariño- su madre se acercó a él y le abrazó.

Lo...lo siento...yo...no sé qué me pasó, lo siento chicos- se disculpó aún algo desorientado.

Será mejor que me lo lleve a descansar, nuestro avión sale muy temprano, disfrutad de la noche- sin más se despidieron de todos y se fueron a su cuarto.

Algo no está bien en estos dos- dijo Lanie a los demás- ¿Nadie más lo nota?

Papá ha estado teniendo pesadillas desde el secuestro y si se queda solo aunque sea un momento sin que una de nosotras esté cerca le dan crisis de ausencia como ésta...- explicó, sabía que se enfadarían con ella pero estaba muy preocupada.

Y Katherine tampoco está bien, en casa no se separan nunca y si por lo que sea ella tiene que ausentarse nos exige que estemos con él, y ya habéis visto como se ha puesto...pensé que al estar con vosotros se sentiría bien pero no ha sido así...pienso que deberíamos dejarle para que poco a poco vaya volviendo a su forma de ser pero ella le protege como una leona a su cachorro.

Necesitan ayuda psicológica los dos, el trauma que sufrieron fue muy fuerte y no sabemos qué le pudieron hacer a Castle durante el secuestro.

Estoy segura que Kate lo sabe- repuso Lanie- Parecen haber desarrollado una dependencia emocional muy fuerte el uno del otro y esta luna de miel que han planeado en una isla privada y sin nade más a su lado me temo que les hará más daño que bien- todos asintieron dándole la razón.

Todos estabas preocupados pero sabían que, solo ellos dos podrían salvarse de ellos mismos.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras en la habitación Castle y Beckett volvían a dar rienda suelta a las inagotables ansías que sentían el uno por el otro como única forma de conseguir relajarse después de lo sucedido.

El contacto físico se había convertido en su mejor calmante y ahora, cuando su marido dormía profundamente relajado y con una sonrisa después de tres encuentros sexuales seguidos, Kate pensaba que no veía dónde estaba el problema.

Sí, había cosas que habían cambiado en su relación, quizás ésta se había vuelto más carnal, pero eso no tenía nada de malo. Castle siempre le decía lo mucho que la amaba mientras la hacía suya como venía haciendo desde aquella primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Aunque se había vuelto más posesivo de palabra, siempre le recordaba y quería que ella también lo dijera, que era suya y solo suya, sin embargo evitaba por todos los medios cualquiera postura o juego sexual que le hiciera sentir que la dominaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar el motivo.

_Kate notó como Castle se removía inquieto en la cama, una vez más. Ella dormía sobre él todas las noches desde que le habían encontrado, no podía evitarlo, tenía que sentir los latidos de su corazón para poder conciliar el sueño. Saber que estaba vivo era el mejor calmante para ella. _

_ En el hospital había sido complicado pero ahora que estaban en casa todo era más fácil. O no. _

_ Castle llevaba ya dos semanas en casa, y habían ofrecido una cena a sus amigos para celebrarlo y agradecerles toda la ayuda que les habían dado, después de la cena y una vez a solas en su habitación, ella le había besado con ganas por estar juntos después de tanto tiempo y él se había apartado. _

_Ahora no cariño, estoy muy cansado- dijo sin más y se metió en la cama dejándola absolutamente alucinada y ahora, tan solo un par de horas después, él se despertaba con pesadillas._

_ Los gritos hicieron que Kate se quedara sentada en la cama de un salto, alarmada. _

_Castle...despierta...vamos cariño solo es una pesadilla- le hablaba tratando en vano que volviera a la realidad._

_!DÉJALA!- gritó- NO LE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO, POR FAVOR, MÁTAME SI QUIERES PERO NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR..._

_CASTLE, RICK- finalmente tuvo que zarandearle para que despertara y cuando lo hizo la mirada de miedo que había en sus ojos la dejó helada._

_¿Estás bien Kate? ¿Te ha hecho daño? - preguntó desorientado. _

_Esto bien, estamos en casa cielo, nadie va a hacerme daño...¿qué soñabas?- preguntó mientas le abrazaba como si fuera un niño pequeño. _

_No importa...ya está, volvamos a dormir. _

_No Castle, cuéntame qué te hace despertarte así asustado y pensando en que alguien me hace daño...cuéntame qué pasó durante el secuestro...- él respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar. _

_¿Recuerdas que el médico os explicó que la mayoría de las lesiones físicas eran por el accidente de coche y que no me habían maltratado en exceso?_

_Claro que lo recuerdo...pero también dijo que te habían drogado..._

_Alucinógenos- acabó él- Ese cabrón de Tyson no quería matarme ni hacerme daño físico Kate...pero me torturó psicológicamente. _

_¿Conmigo?...te dijo que me hacía daño- Beckett notó como Castle se estremecía y comenzaba a temblar entre sus brazos- Tranquilo cariño, pero tienes que contarlo, no puedes guardarte todo eso..._

_La chica que encontrasteis muerta...la que se parecía a ti..._

_¿La mató delante de ti y te hizo creer que era yo?- él negó con la cabeza. _

_La doctora Neiman hizo la cirugía a esa chica para que ella fuera idéntica a ti- Kate sabía toda la historia, ella había llevado la investigación de la muerte de una joven idéntica físicamente a ella y eso les había llevado hasta Kelly Neiman y había sido la propia doctora, víctima de un ataque de celos y rabia, quién les había dicho que Tyson tenía a Castle y dónde. A pesar de que conocía todos los detalles, ella sabía que Castle necesitaba narrar las historias desde el principio, siempre el escritor. _

_Y qué más pasó..._

_Él no mató a esa chica y ya está Kate...abusaba de ella...la...- le costaba decir las palabras- la violaba, cada día- ella asintió, eso también lo sabía por la autopsia pero lo que él dijo a continuación la dejó completamente fuera de juego- Lo grababa en vídeo y me lo enseñaba cada día...él me hacía creer que eras tú Kate y cada maldito día me obligaba a ver esas imágenes, ella gritaba ¿sabes? Todo el tiempo: "Socorro Castle, ven a salvarme"- a estas alturas de la narración él ya estaba completamente histérico- Y era tu voz !maldita sea! Eras tú pidiéndome que te salvara de ese monstruo y no pude hacerlo Kate...no llegué a tiempo y él te mató..._

_No...no era yo...estoy bien, mírame..._

_Él me decía que..._

_¿Qué?_

_Que no te obligaba...que tú querías estar con él y que solo gritabas pidiéndome auxilio para torturarme...que estabas de acuerdo con el plan..._

_!NO!- gritó enfadada- Cariño no...solo te quiero a ti..._

_!YA LO SÉ!, pero él manipulaba mi mente Kate...por momentos esa chica sonreía mirando a la cámara...como si le gustara en verdad lo que él le hacía..._

_Tenía una alta cantidad de muchas drogas en su cuerpo...solo fue una víctima como tú...pero tienes que entender que no era yo. _

_Cierro los ojos y te veo...atada en aquella cama y él haciéndote daño..._

_Mi amor no...tienes que ser más fuerte que eso...tienes que luchar contra eso, sustituye esas imágenes por otras más agradables, de nosotros...eres tú el único que me toca desde que estamos juntos, eres tú el único que me hace sentir...- le decía tiernamente mientras le acariciaba pero él no se atrevía a tocarla- Vamos Rick...sé que puedes, mi cuerpo necesita tus caricias...- le incitó. _

_Lo siento Kate...no quiero hacerte más daño, no quiero...no puedo..._

_Tú nunca me harías daño...eres el hombre más increíble del mundo y el mejor amante que he tenido nunca...- le besó y esta vez Castle no opuso resistencia._

_Eres mía...- el sonido de su voz ronca hizo que la frase activara a Kate más aún de lo que estaba, si él no podía seguir adelante iba a necesitar una ducha bien fría. _

_Solo tuya..._

_Una vez Alexis estaba enganchada a una *saga libros de vampiros y leí uno para asegurarme que no era demasiado...fuerte para ella- le dijo deteniéndose y Kate resopló frustrada- Sí que lo era pero no desistió en su empeño- "estupendo", pensó ahora se dispersa- En esos libros, los vampiros macho se vinculaban a una hembra en concreto, solo a una y era su compañera de por vida, cuando lo hacían, cuando encontraban a su pareja definitiva ellos emanaban una esencia especial que se impregnaba en la piel de su chica y eso hacía que otros machos supieran que ella tenía dueño- la historia y el tono en la voz de Castle estaban haciendo que el cuerpo de Kate se calentara aún más- Me encantaría poder hacer eso...poder marcarte y que todos sepan que eres mía...- y sin más se lanzó y mordió su cuello y ella gimió. _

_Ojalá pudieras...- respondió sin más y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, los dos se rindieron al placer que tanto habían echado de menos, y esa misma noche, comenzó la adicción descontrolada del uno por el otro. _

Todo va a ir bien mi amor- susurró acariciando su pecho para no despertarle- Yo haré que te cures- sentenció ignorando el hecho de que, tal y como Lanie había dicho, ella también necesitaba ayuda.

_ *Nota: La saga de libros a la que hace referencia Castle es La hermandad de la daga Negra de JR Ward...la recomiendo. _


End file.
